1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reconfigurable high order filter. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an operational transconductance amplifier comprised in a high order filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Filter is a component widely used in electronic devices. A sensing component of an electronic device detects a signal from a natural environment or an organism, in which the signal is usually mixed with other undesired signals or noises. A filter is then utilized to remove the noises and acquire the signal within a specific frequency range.
In the application of low-power consumption and high-accuracy electronic devices such as portable or implantable biomedical detecting apparatuses, the filters however still need significant improvement in power consumption, accuracy and dynamic range.